


Striders are So Stubborn

by dapperghost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Hospital, M/M, Other, Sickfic, blah blah cool plot stuff here, but isnt he always, but really he does, cuz daves secretly a huge dork, dave being a stubborn ass, gigs, john babying his poor sick boyfriend, now theres even more, or maybe you knew that already, who doesnt enjoy it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperghost/pseuds/dapperghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute fluffy Johndave sickfic. Dave gets sick and his boyfriend, John, decides to take care of him. The Strider therefore has to deal with John's constant fussing over him. Sucky summary but it's better than it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I've got fic for you all. This is my first story to post on archive, but I usually go on fanfiction a lot. In this John and Dave are already in an established relationship, just so you guys aren't confused. I'm not sure about the actual age, but I think around 18 or 19 years old for the both of them. This is a non-sburb AU, so the game never happened. So with that said, on with the story! Please review, but no hate.

As soon as Dave woke up, he knew it was not going to be a good day today. He had woken up with a pounding headache, and his throat felt all scratchy. He felt groggy and tired, like he had just ran some kind of marathon. Getting up was probably one of the things he least wanted to do right now. But he had to, because he can't be sick. Cool kids don't get sick. It is a scientifically proven fact.

He glanced over at John, who was asleep next to him. He looked so peaceful. John and Dave had been going out for about half a year now. It had happened one night during a drunken Christmas party. In a drunken stupor they had both blurted out their feelings for each other before proceeding to have sloppy makeouts in the closet. The next morning they discussed it and realized that the feelings were true. Since then, they had been an inseparable couple.

However, the night him and John got together was not the first thing on the younger Strider's mind at the moment. He was more focused on forcing himself to leave the comfort of his bed.

Just as he had finally managed to get himself into a sitting position, a groggy but still adorkable voice was heard next to him.

"Dave?" John asked sleepily, his deep blue eyes looking up at his boyfriend by now.

"Sup," he said in a somewhat hoarse voice, surprised at how it sounded. He tried to play it off as nothing however, and continued to watch John.

"Well I just woke up. Hey Dave, are you feeling alright? You sound terrible," John asked, his voice a little less sleepy as the tone was replaced with worry.

"John, of course I'm feeling alright. When am I not? I mean I'm always fine. Finer than a fine point Sharpie bein used to draw a fuckin masterpiece. I never miss a beat and I'm always in top shape. I am the embodiment of health. The Strider of cool."

Unfortunately, his supposedly long-winded speech about exactly how fine he was had to be cut short due to the fact that he started coughing. By the time he was done choking on his own air, John was sitting up and looking at him worriedly.

"That so does not sound fine to me," John said, slightly annoyed that the younger Strider won't admit to being sick.

Dave sighed before speaking again. "John I said I'm fine. Now will you leave it alone?" he said as he tried to get out of the bed.

John shoved him back down, however, before putting a hand on Dave's forehead. "Dave! You're burning up!" He then glared at his boyfriend, not at all pleased.

The younger Strider just shrugged. "It's probably just some shitty cold or something. It'll pass. I'm fine okay?"

"Ugh stop being such a stubborn ass and admit that you're sick!"

"Um, no thank you."

"Dave!"

"Okay fine I feel like shit. My throat and head are both killing me. Happy?"

"That's better. Now I'm gonna take care of you until you're better and I better not hear any complaints."

"Yes mom."

"Just shoosh. Now I'm gonna get the thermometer to see just how high that fever of yours is. Stay right there."

With that John got up and went into the bathroom, digging through the medicine cabinet before pulling out a thermometer. Then he went back to Dave, who was by now shivering. His fever must be worst than John thought. Well, he was about to find out how high it was.

He walked over to his boyfriend after grabbing another blanket and placing it over him. He sat down on the bed next to Dave, petting his hair gently.

"Y'know, ya don't need to baby me so much. I mean I'll live. S'not like I'm gonna die or anything. Just feel like shit right now," the Strider said in a hoarse voice, coughing afterwards and sniffling a little.

"I'm just worried about you. Can't a guy worry about his sick boyfriend?" John replied with a small smile on his face, although he still had a worried tone to his voice.

"Heh. I guess. It's just that I don't like you fussing over me so much."

"Well too bad. I'm gonna fuss over you until you're better, so you're just going to have to deal with that. Now let me take you temperature."

"Ugh do I have to? It seems pretty fucking stupid to me."

"Yes you have to. Now quit being such a baby and let me put the thermometer in your mouth."

The Strider pouted for a bit but finally complied, letting John stick the thermometer in his mouth. John gave a small smile, his teeth still showing even in that small grin. Dave always liked that smile. So if he had to let John fuss over him so he could see that adorkable grin, he thought maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

What was he thinking? He must've been a bit delirious from the fever. These thoughts were so uncool. Striders were not uncool. They were ironic and basically the coolest things in existence. So these dorky thoughts he was thinking were not supposed to be there.

He was snapped out of his totally un-striderlike thoughts as the thermometer beeped with the results and John took it out of Dave's mouth, looking at what was displayed on it. He then glanced at his boyfriend, frowning a bit.

"102.1. It's official. You are sick," John said.

"No shit Sherlock," Dave replied in an annoyed tone, probably just grumpy from how shitty he felt. He coughed again and curled up more. "I fucking hate this."

"I know you do. But hey look on the bright side. I get to take care of you!" John said, grinning a bit. He could finally make it up to Dave for all the times he was sick and the Strider stayed by his side, taking care of him the whole time and doing whatever he needed.

"I guess so," Dave replied. He smiled a bit. John was so cute some of the time. Hell he was cute all the time.

"Now get some rest. I'll be back to check on you later, and give you some medicine" John said, kissing his boyfriend's forehead gently before heading to the door.

Usually Dave would protest, but he was actually rather tired. "Okay," he mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on making this a oneshot, but it kinda went away from me. I'm not actually gonna continue unless you guys want me to. So that means I need reviews! Otherwise this will probably stay like this.


	2. I hate medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dave does not like medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I haven’t updated this in like forever. Sorry peeps. Severe writer’s block, then school, then a visit to the hospital. It’s all pretty weird. Anyways I’m finally back and updating this sweet story here. I hope you enjoy! Please review! I don’t care if you flame or anything just review please. I need to know what you think :3

Dave was woken up by a nudge to his side. At first he mumbled and turned over, until the nudging got more pushy and he couldn’t ignore it anymore. “Whaaaat,” he whined, opening his eyes to see John sitting there, next to him on the edge of the bed, a suspicious looking bottle and spoon in his hands. 

“Hey there sleepyhead. Welcome to the land of the living,” John grinned, snickering a bit.

If he were feeling better, Dave would probably been able to find some snarky comment to reply, but instead he just answered with a weak, “Shut up.” 

“Nah I don’t feel like it,” John’s grin got wider. “Plus it’s time to take your medicine,” he added, shaking the bottle of syrupy liquid in his hand.

“No,” Dave said defiantly, even though it came out more hoarse and pretty fucking weak.

“Um I don’t think you’re in much of a position to say no to me. Your fucking curled up in three blankets and sick as hell. I don’t think you have any good argument with which to use on me.”

“How about the fact I fuckin hate medicine.”

“That doesn’t mean anything Dave. You’re still gonna take it even if I have to forcefeed it to you.”

“Nope.” After that reply though, he went into yet another coughing fit, just proving John right.

After Dave was done coughing up a lung, his boyfriend spoke again. “Okay. Enough’s enough. Open the hell up.” 

Dave however, being the stubborn ass he was, kept his mouth tightly closed. But John had a ploy.

“. Also while you were passed out, I bought apple juice. But if you don’t take your medicine, you won’t get any. I will drink it all. All of it will be mine. None for you.”

“Fine. Whatever. Give me the fucking medicine.” After that is said Dave sneezes and grumbles.

John grins and pours some of the syrupy liquid into the spoon. “Open up Strider.” 

Dave reluctantly opens his mouth, only to have the spoon shoved in his mouth. After the spoon leaves, he swallows and sticks out his tongue in a show of disgust. “Bluh that shit tastes disgusting,” he grumbles.

John snickers. “But it will help you get better.”

“How the hell does this happen? Like…Striders are supposed to be invincible to sickness. The world apparently does not understand that fucking law I guess.”

John frowns a bit, actually thinking about something before responding. “That…may have been partially my fault.”

“What the hell’s *cough* that supposed to mean?”

“Last week I was kinda sick. It didn’t affect me as much I guess cuz I’ve been sick so much before. It was just that little cough I called allergies.”

“Yeah now I remember. You called it allergies then proceeded to make out with my face. Yknow you owe me now.”

“Hey. It’s not all my fault. You haven’t gotten sick since I’ve known you. It was about time something happened.” 

“Fuck you.” He sneezed again and grumbled.

“I don’t think you’re up for that right now. You look like shit.”

“I feel like shit. Thank you Sherlock for the brilliant observation.”

“Stop being so grumpy. I’m gonna take care of you, remember?” 

John then climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around the other. Usually Dave would complain, but John was just so warm and somehow made him feel better, so he snuggled closer. He curled up into the other and was soon to fall asleep.

John just smiled as he combed his fingers through the others hair and snuggled him close. Taking care of Dave was more fun than he thought. He idly thought about how cute the other looked while sleeping. He then snickered quietly as he thought about what dave would say to that. God he loved his boyfriend.


	3. Have To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluffy stuff as well as a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I just realized it’s been forever since I updated this. I’m so sorry guys. I’ve been really busy and stuff. Plus hospitals and other things. And then I had writer’s block. But hey I am writing this at 1 in the morning for you guys to make up for the shitty nonexistent timely updates. So here you go. Enjoy. Please please please review. Also suggestions for what I should do next are also welcome.

It was the next morning before John woke up. He had fallen asleep cuddled with his sick boyfriend. It was a good thing he’d already been sick or he would have definitely caught it by now. He glanced at Dave, who was still asleep. He sighed. The Strider looked so damn cute when he was asleep. 

After a few minutes of just watching, Dave finally yawned, opening his eyes. John looked at the other and grinned. 

“How are you feeling this morning, sleepyhead?” he asked the other. 

“Cool. Like always,” Dave replied in a sleepy voice. 

He moved his hand to feel his boyfriends forehead, despite his tired protests. Just because Dave said he was fine, it didn’t mean it was the case. 

“Dammit Dave. You still have a fever,” John sighed, somewhat annoyed. He removed his hand and looked at his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry. I will try not to,” Dave replied sarcastically before coughing. 

“It’s not that. But I can’t go to work knowing my boyfriend needs taking care of.”

“John I can take care of myself. Stop fucking babying me.”

“I’m not. I just don’t trust you to not do something stupid. So I’m gonna call in sick.”

“John, no.”

“Would you rather have me call your brother to watch you?” John asked pointedly. 

“Augh no. No smuppet nurses please. Fine. Call in,” he replied hurriedly, not wanting to deal with his brother’s way of helping. 

“That’s what I thought.” 

John then walked out and dialed the number of his work, calling in sick. His boss was pretty laid back so he wasn’t worried about getting in trouble for not actually being sick himself. Anyways someone was sick. 

After he finished the call, he went back to Dave and sat next to the other on the bed. 

“There. All done,” John said in his usual cheery voice. 

“Whatever. Bluh I hate being sick though.”

“Doesn’t everyone?”

“Good point. But I’m special. I’m supposed to be invincible to all illnesses,” Dave replied. Probably just to prove him wrong, he was sent into another coughing fit. He groaned afterwards and flopped back on the bed. “Dammit.”

John sighed. He wished he could make the Strider feel better, but he wasn’t sure how. They laid in the bed like that in a comfortable silence for a while, before Dave spoke again.

“Shiiiiit.”

“What? What is it?”

“What day is today?”

“Um…Thursday? Why?”

“Because I’m supposed to have a huge fucking gig tonight. It’s gonna give me a lot of cash, and could possibly be the defining moment in my career. Scouts are gonna be all over that shit, and I could be recruited by one of them. It would put me up in the big leagues instead of just a few small gigs here or there.”

“Well shit. But you’re sick. You can’t go.”

“I have to. It’s literally a once in a lifetime opportunity.”

“But Dave. You’re sick as a fucking dog. And not even the cool kind of sick. Sick sick. I don’t want you making yourself worse.”

“John please. I need this.”

John sighed finally and relented. “Fine. You can go. But if anything goes wrong I’m going to literally go up there and yank you off the stage.”

“Okay whatever. Deal.” Dave coughed again after he said that. 

“I’m so going to regret this…”

“No you won’t. Trust me.”

“I’ll try.” 

John pulled his boyfriend closer after that, snuggling him again. He couldn’t help it. Dave was just so fucking cuddly. It should’ve been a crime how cuddly the other was. Dave made no signs of protest either. He rather enjoyed the cuddles. 

“If you’re going to go though, I’m going to make you take more medicine. And no arguing,” John interjected after a while. 

“Ugh fine. If it will make you happy Mr. Mom.” He sneezed. 

“Shoosh you. It will make me very happy. Now let me cuddle you.”

“That’s what I’ve been doing. But I feel like I deserve a kiss too for all the shit you’ve put me through.”

“What shit? And also you’re sick.”

“And who got me sick?”

“Touché. Fine. I’ll kiss you, you big baby.” 

John leaned in and kissed his boyfriend lightly on the lips. The Strider eagerly kissed back, pulling the other closer as his arms snaked around the others neck. Once, the kiss started to get more heated, John pulled away. That elicited a whine from the blonde haired boy. 

“Why the fuck did you stop?”

“Because I am not going to have sex with you right now.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re sick and need rest. Sex does not count in resting, no matter what you might think.”

“Damn. You saw straight through my evil plan.”

“Damn right I did Strider. I am the pranking master, and nobody can fool me. Nobody.”

“Are you sure? You seem pretty fucking cocky.”

“I’m positive. Now shoosh and try to sleep.”

“Yes sir.” 

John rolled his eyes at his boyfriends dorkiness, but continued cuddling him, running his fingers lightly through the others hair again. Dave found it comforting somewhat, even though he wouldn’t admit it. He just let out a sigh and snuggled closer to his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shits about to get serious motherfuckers. so be prepared.


	4. The gig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something gets done and then the gig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided you guys needed another chapter of my story here. We get to see how the gig goes in this here chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. Please please please review.

“You know what I just realized?” John said abruptly, waking up his boyfriend, who had started to doze off. 

“What?” Dave asked.

“I realized you haven’t fucking ate anything since the day before yesterday. And you didn’t say anything you dork,” John said, somewhat annoyed at the other. 

“I’m not hungry.”

“Well too bad. If you wanna go anywhere tonight you are going to eat something. Even if I have to force-feed you.”

“Ugh do I have to?” Dave coughs again. He really didn’t want to eat. His throat hurt like hell still. 

“Yes you have to. Now stay here and I’ll get you some food.” 

John got up and left to go make the food, heading into the kitchen and pulling out a box of mac and cheese. It was the quickest and easiest thing he could come up with at the moment, and Dave needed to eat. Especially if he was actually going to go perform. John was still nervous as hell to let Dave do anything, but he knew this was important to the Strider. So he made the food, grabbing some medicine as well to take to the other. 

He finds Dave right where he left him, curled up in the blankets and sniffling. God he is really gonna regret letting his boyfriend go tonight. But maybe he’ll be better by then. Or, better than he is right now. 

He sits on the edge of the bed, nudging the Strider with the bowl of macaroni and cheese. “Eat up.”

Dave sits up and takes the bowl reluctantly, staring at the food for a bit. He finally eats it, ignoring the pain because yeah he really should eat. After he finishes he hands the bowl back to the other. “Thanks. Sorry I’ve been such a pain in the ass.”

“It’s fine. I like taking care of you even if you are a stubborn ass,” John grins at the other. “Now time for your medicine.”

“Oh god no. Not this bullshit again.”

“Heh. You’d thought I’d forgotten, didn’t you? Welp I didn’t. Now open up.”

“Fine.” 

Dave huffs, but he does comply, opening his mouth for the other. John sticks the spoonful of disgusting brown liquid in the others mouth. Dave makes a face after he pulls away. John snickers at that. 

“God that stuff is horrible. Why couldn’t you at least get the pill kind?” Dave complains. 

“Because I didn’t want to go out and buy something when this stuff works perfectly fine. Quit being such a baby.”

“Fuck you.”

“I love you too Dave.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Over the course of the day, Dave had seemed to improve. It had eased John’s worries some, although he could still tell the Strider didn’t feel well. 

They’d watched a few movies together, and now John was just waiting for the other so they could go. He really hoped to God this was worth it. It meant a lot to Dave, but Dave also meant a lot to John. He wasn’t sure he could handle it if something went wrong. He sighed. He was probably worried over nothing. Dave was pretty tough. 

The Strider stepped out, standing in front of the other.

“How do I look?”

“Sick as hell.”

“Good sick or bad sick?”

“Both.” 

“Good enough for me.”

“I really hope this is worth it.”

“It is. It’s a once in a lifetime shot that I’m not gonna pass up, no matter how shitty I feel.”

John sighed. “Okay fine. I’m driving, though.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Dave left the apartment with John following close behind. They got into John’s beat up, blue Volkswagen, and off they were. 

Sometime during the ride, Dave’s headache came back with a vengeance, along with his chills. He ignored it though, just curling up in his seat and slipping on his totally cool red hoodie. John was too focused on the road to notice anything. 

When they arrived, John pulled up by the back entrance to let Dave out. He grinned at the other and kissed his cheek before he got out. 

“Knock em dead, Strider.”

“Can do honey. And afterwards I can give my biggest fan a Dave Strider signature kiss.”

John laughed at his boyfriend’s dorkiness. “Don’t you do that anyways? Now go before you’re late for your own performance.”

And with that, Dave stepped out of the car and into the building, while John went to park. 

When the Strider entered, he was met with a very frazzled backstage manager. Apparently the group before him was finishing up, and it was almost time to head on stage. He waited with the poor guy, who looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks and had just drunk his fifth cup of coffee. 

Dave sniffled some as the group finally walked off the stage. They were some kind of jazz band, who was apparently known for their amazing trombone player. 

The stage manager ushered him on, where he stepped in front of the crowd. The lights hit him with full force, and he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. That didn’t help his headache in the least, even with his shades protecting him. 

After he recovered, he stepped in front of the turntables, which were already set up. He’d brought some of his own mixes to use, and he set them up. It would have been totally cool to use something new they had, but frankly he wasn’t prepared to do that. 

He flipped a couple switches, setting the speed and other details. The records started turning, and the show had begun. He glanced up and say his boyfriend silently cheering him on, and he couldn’t help but smile a bit at that. 

Ill beats and hella rad music came out from under his fingertips as he continued. He got caught up in it, letting the magic work itself as the crowd became enthralled. The scouts were there too, watching diligently and seeming to enjoy it. 

Near the end of the performance, he began to feel dizzy, causing him to falter some. He continued though, not being able to stop for fear of losing his chance. 

A few minutes later, the room began to spin, and his legs gave out underneath him. Then, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahahahahah. I left you all with one of my beautiful cliff hangers. I like cliffhangers. I need to do it more. What’s going to happen next? You’ll just have to wait. Please review though. Also the reference to the jazz band is kinda my dream job, as a famous trombone player.


	5. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave wakes up in the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo sup my friends? Sorry it took me so long getting this out. And I left you on a cliffhanger too. Welp at least I have an update for you now. Thanks so much for all of you who are reading this. Also thanks to those that review. You guys are hella rad for reading my shitty writing and I love you all for it. I hope you enjoy. Please review.

Dave woke up to the sound of beeping machinery and….was that crying? His eyes fluttered open to see bright white lights. Ow. Not good for his head. Where the fuck were his shades? He coughed, glancing around. Huh. He was in a hospital room. How’d that happen?

He looked to his left, and in the chair next to the bed was John. At least he had found the source of the crying. John was hunched over in the chair with his face in his hands, crying quietly to himself. But why?

It was then that the Strider remembered what had happened. The gig. He remembered getting really dizzy before he had blacked out. Well shit. That must be why he was here.

He decided he should let his boyfriend know he was awake, so he coughed again before starting to speak. 

“John?”

Wow his voice sounded horrible. But at least it had made the other look up at him. John’s eyes were red and his cheeks stained with tears. It looked like he’d been crying for a while.

“Dave?” he asked quietly in a shaky voice.

“Hey,” the other croaked out, giving John a reassuring smile as he looked at him. 

It was then that the Strider was practically tackled in a hug.

“Oh my god! You idiot! You fucking idiot! You scared me half to death! Why the hell did I even let you talk me into having you go?!” John cried, clinging onto the other like his life depended on it. 

Dave almost choked in surprise at the sudden hug, making John pull back quickly with an apologetic look on his face. 

After the Strider had finished his coughing fit, he spoke again. 

“I’m sorry John,” he said. 

“No! Don’t be sorry. I should be the one that’s sorry! This is all my fault!”

“John, no.”

“Yes it is! I’m the one that let you go! Hell, I’m the one that got you fucking sick in the first place!”

“John. It’s not your fault. Stop blaming yourself. If anything it’s mine. I was being a stubborn ass.”

John just sniffled, wiping away at the tears. Dave reached over and brushed some hair out of the other’s face before John spoke again, his voice wavering. 

“When…when they brought you in, your temperature was 104.8. They had to put you in ice just to cool you down… I…I was scared, Dave. If anything happened to you, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. I love you too much.” 

“I love you too, John. And I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It isn’t your fault that you’re sick. Even if you did make it worse.”

“I guess. But I’m still sorry.”

He squeezed his eyes shut then because the bright lights were still making his head pound. “Where are my shades?” he asked, coughing once more. 

“Oh, uh here.” 

John grabbed the sunglasses off of the bedside table and handed them to the other. Dave took them and slid them back on his face, opening his eyes again. Much better. 

“Thanks. So um…any idea on why I fucking passed out?”

“Yeah…They say you have pneumonia. Really bad. It probably was a result of whatever the fuck you had before. They…they say if I hadn’t brought you in when I did, you….you could have died.”

“Fuck. John I’m sorry. Thanks…thanks for saving me. I owe you for fucking forever. Even more than I did before.”

“All you owe me is to stay alive and not let that happen again. I love you too much to lose you.”

“I promise.”

“Also, they say you can’t leave until you get better. But I promise to stay here with you as much as I can.”

“Thanks, John.”

John grinned some at the other, his buckteeth showing. “I’m your boyfriend. It’s my job.”

Dave smiled back some. Who said you couldn’t smile and still be cool? Plus it was John. He deserved to see the Strider’s dumb smile. Speaking of which, the Strider began to feel sleepy once more. He closed his eyes and spoke again. 

“Hey John.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m still kinda tired, so I think I’mma sleep some more, if that’s okay.” 

John rolled his eyes at that. “Of course it’s okay you dork. The whole purpose of you fucking being here is to get better. Now get back to sleep. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Thanks. Love you.”

“I love you too, you goof. Night.”

“Night,” the Strider mumbled, before drifting off to sleep. 

John leaned over and kissed the others forehead before sitting up again. He really did love Dave. Way too much sometimes. He couldn’t even imagine life without the so called cool kid. Dave was a major dork, but at least he was his dork. The black-haired boy sighed. He just hoped his boyfriend would get better soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. This was really fucking sappy. Wow. I hope you liked it though. Again, please review. And thank you all once more for sticking with me and reading this.


	6. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very important phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is back motherglubbers. Not sure how long it'll be after this chapter, but hopefully not too long. I'm hella sorry for the delay though. I kinda wrote myself into a corner and never tried to get myself out. So yeah. But i gots a plan. 
> 
> Also guys, I need input for how this story is gonna go. I need ta know how long you guys want it to go on for. Because I got a hella lot more drama up my sleeve but shit ain't gonna go if you don't want it. So please leave me some feedback so I can roll with it.

John was sitting by the bed in the hospital room, messaging Rose with an update on the situation. He might as well, what with her being his sister and all. Holy shit he also just realized, she probably didn't know he was even sick in the first place. It probably wouldn't have mattered, except for the fact Dave was in the hospital and all. That was kind of an important thing. 

EB: uh hey rose. sup?

TT: Hello Johnathan. And what might you be messaging me about? You usually tend to message me with news. So give me the scoop. What is going on with you and my dear brother today?

EB: um...well...were kinda at the hospital?

TT: Oh dear. Why is that, if I might ask?

EB: dave is sick. 

TT: How sick is this sick? And what is his ailment?

EB: sick is very sick. well not as bad now that were at the hospital and all. but still. and uh...pnuemonia?

TT: Wow. I am very greatful that I was not informed sooner on my precious brothers condition. Thank you so much for telling me so late, Johnathan. And by the way, I was being completely sarcastic there. Meaning I am very displeased with you. 

EB: i know i know. i should have told you before. but i didnt think it would be this bad! 

TT: Well, next time something such as this happens, do not deal with it alone. Because with how my brother is, it will most definitely "be this bad". He is quite stubborn, which I assume you already know.

EB: yeah.

TT: Indeed. Well, now that I am informed, I politely request that you keep me updated on the situation. I also request that you inform David that I shall be visiting soon. I do not wish to take him completely by surprise. I do not believe he will be all too pleased to see me. 

EB: okay. i can do that. and sorry for not telling you before.

TT: There is no need for an apology. Just make sure it does not happen again. 

EB: can do! bye rose! 

TT: Farewell, John. I shall see you soon. 

After the conversation, John put his phone back in his pocket. He watched the other for a while, observing the way Dave's chest moved up and down as he slept. It was kind of uneven, which worried John some. But it was for that reason they were here. He frowned some, his thoughts going back to the other. He still blamed himself, even though Dave reassured him it wasn't his fault. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Dave's cell phone ringing. Sadly it also woke the Strider from his slumber. Dave sat up some, rubbing at his face tiredly. He coughed some, looking around for the source of the noise. John gently pushed him back down. 

"I'll get it," he said, giving the other a pointed look. He didn't want Dave to do anything if he didn't have to. Other than recover, that is. 

Dave was too tired to actually protest, so he just mumbled, "Fine. Just lemme know who it was." He wasn't going to want to misd any important, calls, even if he was sick. But at the moment he was still hella tired, so he passed the fuck out once more. 

John answered the phone with a "Hello?"

The person on the other end responded, "Hey there motherglubber. Got a couple of orders of business to attend to right here."

"May I ask who is speaking?"

"Oh right yeah sorry. Forgot all about that. Name's Meenah Peixes. I was one a the talent scouts at the hella badass performance. That shit was tight. And I was wonderin if you'd be up to doing business with a chick like me?"

"Oh well I'm not Dave. So I can't really answer that. He's kinda busy at the moment. I'm his boyfriend, John."

"Oh damn. His bouyfrond? Well whatever. Lemme know when he ain't occupied and tell him ta give me a call. That beach has got talent beyond talent. And I would definitely like to make a couple of deals with him." 

"Alright. Can do."

"Cool. Alright bye...John was it?"

"Yeah. It was John. And bye."

The talent scout on the other line hung up after that, leaving John with something to think about. He put Dave's phone back where it was before. So Dave had been successful, even with his pass out at the end. John guessed it was because Dave was just that good.It did indeed work. John still wasn't sure wether it was worth it or not, but Dave would most likely say it was.

He sighed, glancing at the other again. God did he love his boyfriend. He couldn't wait till the other was better again, so things could get back to normal. Jesus the Strider could be so stubborn sometimes. And John usually let him. That may have played a major role in the issue. Whatever. 

Dave was sleeping softly, curled up there. John kind of just watched the other more. Jesus Dave was cute when he slept. Even with the shades on, he was still cute. Speaking of which, John removed the shades, placing them off to the side. Dave didn't need them currently. 

After that was done, John reached over to pet the others hair again. It was rather comforting for both parties, so he enjoyed doing it. Plus nobody was watching anyways. So if Dave happened to wake up, he wouldn't be abpe to complain.

Goddamn. John just wanted Dave better. He also wanted Dave to get that job. If he didn't take it, John would most likely be very pissed. It was the whole reason they had gone out in the first place. But knowing Dave, John knew the other would. He just hoped it would all work out in the end.


	7. A New Job and a Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave gets a job and a visitor all in one diddly darn day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys. i fucking brought it back. instead of working on other fics i bring this one back. why? cuz i feel like it thats why. i dont even know if anyone wants to read this anymore. im so rediculous jfc but anyways here. take this hot steaming plate of garbage.

Dave woke up the next morning, still feeling shitty as fuck. But...Yeah he was still in the dumb hospital. Fuckin gross. All of it was gross. He felt gross. He sighed, glancing over to his snoozing boyfriend. Why the hell didn't John go home? Kid needed to stop worrying so much. Jeeze. 

Anyways though right. He noticed he had some notifications on his phone, the light blinking at him. Huh. He reached over groggily and unlocked it, flipping through. Snapchat. Tumblr. And...texts from Rose? Huh. John must've told her. That meant she would probably be coming over with the whole worried sister routine. Fuck. He grumbled slightly, noting also the call he had recieved. Hm. He didn't recognize the number, but it was probably the person who John talked to last night. 

He dialed it back, listening to the ringing, before an equally groggy voice picked up. Right. Not everyone woke up at 8 AM. Whoops. 

The voice spoke, "What the glubbin shell do ya want?"

Dave rolled his eyes, before pulling the phone away to muffle a cough. Ugh. He then responded, praying his voice wasn't too hoarse, and praying he didn't wake his sleeping boyfriend up. "Yo ya called my phone last night, and I,was wonderin what it was about?" 

"Jeeze bouy you sound more tired than me. And I shore am tired as fuck here. Anywaves, I called aboat hirin ya. You made it kiddo. You're in da big seas now." 

Dave was vaguely wondering why this chick made so many fish puns, when she spoke the news. Holy shit. "Yes. Hell yes. I say hell fuck-" He was cut off by a sneeze. Ew. "Fucking yes." 

"Ew bouy. You betta get betta beshore ya even think boat comin into my office. Thas nasty." 

"Yeah yeah I will. Anyways though uh....cool. So that's it?" 

"Yeah yeah that's it kid. Name's Meenah Piexes, by the wave. Baddest bitch in da talent fishness. Call up dis numba when you're actually ready ta stop by my office. Net now though goddamn. And try not ta call so early next time. Jeeze. Let a gill get some sleep up in here." And then she hung up. 

Dave ignored how shitty he felt now, fucking ecstatic that he succeeded, even with that surprise finale. Goddamn. He was so pumped. Unfortunately another coughing fit rocked through him that wound up waking his boyfriend up. Well shit. 

John glanced to the other sleepily as he stretched, yawning. Ugh. Hospital chairs make terrible beds. "You okay there, babe?" 

Dave nodded, finally relaxing and taking a breath in. "Yeah. I'm chill. Are /you/ okay? You're the one who decided not to go home like a dumbass. I bet sleepin in that chair must've been a bitch." 

"It was. Trust me. I wouldn't reccommend it for anyone. But I was worried about you. Anyways though, are ya feelin any better?" He looked at the other with a vague expression of concern.

"Not physically. But I apparently have a new job now. So that's pretty fuckin sweet." 

"Oh yeah the talent agent with all the weird fish puns? That's fantastic Dave!" He gave the other a smile. Fuck yes. Things were starting to work out.

"Oh shit you heard em too? I was worried it was the fever makin me delirious or some shit. Nice. But fuck yeah it's fantastic. Made it into the big leagues." His chest and throat both ached from talking and coughing, and ugh it felt horrible. But ay. He was excited. 

"Oh...Right also I have some bad news though. Rose is coming to visit." 

"Yeah. Figured as much with all the texts she sent me. Didn't look at any yet. Don't think my eyes could handle so much lilac barf right now." He made a face.

"Ay don't be so rude Dave. She is your sister after all." 

"Yeah but still. She's my obnoxious sister." 

And just as he says that, a voice speaks from the doorway. "Obnoxious, hm?" Rose. 

"Yes the queen of obnoxious. Ruler of all things snarky and foul. Anyways, insults aside, hey Rose. Sup?" Dave replied, in as snarky a tone he could manage. Although a part of him was glad she was here. 

"Just thought I would visit my darling, dreadfully sick brother in the hospital. Is that so wrong?" She answered, entering the room with a swish of her skirt. "Also, hello John." She sat down next to the other in another hospital chair that she had dragged over.

"Oh hey Rose. It's good to see ya!" John gave her a warm smile. 

"The pleasure is all mine." She smiled back, before turning and looking back to Dave. "Now anyways, what exactly did you do this time to get yourself wound up in here again?" 

He rolled his eyes, avoiding eye contact with her. "I didn't do shit. I got sick. Passed out on stage. Wound up in here with a fuckin diagnosis of hardcore pnemonia. No biggie." 

"No biggie? Passing out and pnemonia are both biggies you fuckin idiot. Especially since you decided it would be a brilliant idea to go out in your condition. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I need this shi...shi....hahCHSKH...Ugh...Anyways I needed this." He managed to bury the sneeze in the blanket, frowning slightly though. 

"God I love you, but sometimes you're so fuckin dense. There would be plenty more opportunities. It's not like this is the only concert that talent agents would appear at. My god David you could've died." She sighed, running a hand though her hair, before glaring at John.

John frowned some as she glared at him. Shit. She was right. He didn't even think about that. Fuck. They coulda stayed home after all. He kinda just stayed quiet after that.

"Well hey. Look on the bright side. I got a whole new damn career now." He gave Rose a smirk like ay. I did somethin right. 

"Yes I guess that is something. Still though." She sighed. "Anyways it's been a while, Mr. Strider. Why don't we just all discuss our current lives. Yknow, like friends do." She smiled then. 

And that's exactly what they did. They chatted about what had been going on, as well as about the fish pun making talent agent named Meenah, as well as several other things. After a while into it, Dave had fallen asleep, and Rose left to go spend time with her girlfriend, leaving John alone in thought once more. God. Things were definitely starting to look up. Or as Meenah would say, dolphinately.


End file.
